This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Furniture members (e.g., chairs, sofas, loveseats, etc.) can include a legrest that can be extended and retracted and a seatback that can be reclined. Such functionality is often a tradeoff with aesthetic design. That is, the aesthetic design options of such conventional motion furniture members are often limited to accommodate mechanisms that enable deploying and stowing the legrest and moving the seatback and seat bottom. Conventional recliner and legrest mechanisms prohibit certain aesthetic design features and styles that are popular in modern stationary furniture members. The present disclosure provides furniture members that incorporate recliner and legrest mechanisms into an overall design that incorporates desirable aesthetic design features that are not feasible with conventional mechanisms.